


Не в то время, не в том месте

by tsepesh



Category: Doctor Who, The Thick of It (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Скромный госслужащий Джон Фробишер умел оказываться не в том месте не в то время





	Не в то время, не в том месте

Название: Не в то время, не в том месте  
Канон: Торчвуд, упоминаются события сериала Доктор Кто  
Автор: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Бета: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Фробишер, Мастер, капитан Джек, токлафаны  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: дарк  
Размер: 1037 слов  
Предупреждения: пытки, описание увечий; описание следов, остающихся от человека на твердых поверхностях; упоминание убийства  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Скромный госслужащий Джон Фробишер умел оказываться не в том месте не в то время.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Capaldi 2015 - работа "Не в то время, не в том месте"

В год, который позже назовут Годом-Которого-Не-Было, происходило много забавного. Самым забавным фактом того времени можно считать то, что правительство продолжало работу. В сильно урезанном (местами — буквально) составе, во главе с сумасшедшим мегаломаньяком, но продолжало. Возможно, опыт сказался.

К своему удивлению, продолжал работу и постоянный заместитель премьер-министра Джон Фробишер, которого новый начальство в глаза не видело — поддержанием правопорядка занимались теперь токлафаны, работавшие, что несомненно было плюсом по сравнению с прошлой администрацией, не продуцируя бумаг, бумажек и бумаженций.

Вторым забавным фактом о том времени было то, что всем, кого не уволили путем применения токлафанов, продолжали платить зарплату.

 

Джон Фробишер, постоянный заместитель премьер-министра, прилежно ходил на работу, которой становилось все меньше с постепенной заменой человеческих служб токлафанскими, и уходил с работы в положенное время и всегда одним маршрутом. В какой-то смысле, именно это его и сгубило — в тот неожиданно теплый день на одной из улиц того самого постоянного маршрута прекращал свое существование митинг, и Фробишер, старательно ведущий максимально тихий образ жизни женатого и обремененного детьми государственного служащего, решил обойти по параллельной улице. Именно по той, где те самые крайней эффективные новые службы правопорядка отлавливали этот самый новый порядок принимать не желающих.

Вместо залитой кровью и местами забрызганной иными составляющими человеческого тела улицы Фробишер получил точно такой же фургон, в который его запихнули с несколькими вероятно опознанными по базам данных людьми и повезли кружным путем куда-то.

По прибытии скромного госслужащего, уже начавшего надеяться на действие удостоверения, отделили от остальных и повели дальше. К его сожалению, не к вожделенной свободе — напротив, помещение, в котором он оказался, больше напоминало все тот же фургон: кровь на полу, стенах и участках потолка, неидентифицируемые куски чего, что, если бы нужно было как-то назвать, пришлось бы признать мясом, металлические крепления на стенах и посередине — новенький и на вид удобный офисный стул. У дальней стены стоял — или висел в креплениях — человек, над которым летало несколько токлафанов, периодически пикирующих на его плечи и руки. После каждого прикосновения человек выдавал нечленораздельное ругательство, за время пребывания в комнате Фробишера дошедшее до одного слога.

Спустя полчаса в помещении произошла историческая встреча — заместителя премьер-министра Джона Фробишера и его нового работодателя.

Новый работодатель прошел к стулу, сел на него и, перебирая ногами, докатился к прикованному к стене работнику. Работник попытался начать объяснять. Его перебили. В ходе дальнейшего разговора выяснилось, что тихого человека и прилежного работника Джона Фробишера обвиняют в организации сопротивления и вообще не считают когда-либо существовавшим — а только созданным образом для получения информации.

Где-то в этот момент не знакомый лично со дознавательским способом мышления Фробишер и сделал свою главную ошибку — предложил сравнить отпечатки пальцев в старых базах данных.

— Сорок пятый, — подозвал одного из токлафанов премьер. — Человек предлагает сравнить его отпечатки со старыми базами. Приступай.

— Да, мистер Мастер, — весело откликнулся токлафан и подлетел к Фробишеру.

Дальнейшее тот запомнил плохо, разве что самое начало, когда одно из выдвинувшихся из корпуса лезвий вошло ему в основание ладони. Токлафан срезал кожу медленно, чтобы не повредить папиллярного узора — и с той же целью срезал не только кожу, но и слой мышц под ней, задевая кости и сухожилия. На пальцах, когда стало ясно, что лезвие не сможет отделить кожу так же аккуратно, токлафан прорезал суставы.

Тихий госслужащий Джон Фробишер сорвал горло ещё на середине первой ладони. К середине второй ладони он потерял сознание и пришел в себя несколько позже, когда токлафан, наколов оба среза на лезвия, уже унесся сравнивать их.

Не то, чтобы это означало что-то хорошее — его место рядом с Мастером заняли несколько других, готовых помогать тому продолжать допрос.

К возвращению Сорок Пятого теперь уже окончательно бывший заместитель премьер-министра Джон Фробишер потерял около двух литров крови, часть мышц и кожи и несколько футов кишечника, но был абсолютно готов признать себя хоть лидером Сопротивления, хоть Иисусом в диадеме, хоть воином хуту с ожерельем из пальцев и ушей.

Сорок Пятый же принес Мастеру доказательства неискренности этих признаний — неизвестно откуда взявшиеся у нового режима отпечатки полулегендарного лидера не сошлись со свежеотпиленными. Существующие же в базе старые отпечатки Фробишера, которые тот сдавал хорошо, если лет пятнадцать назад, во времена первого перевода в министерство внутренних дел, оказались идентичными срезу, хотя и с определенными допущениями — из-за неровностей мышц и частей суставов на нем он получился несколько искаженными. Несмотря на искажения, имеющихся отпечатков хватило для однозначной идентификации.

К сожалению, имеющегося Джона Фробишера явно не хватало для продолжения работы в качестве заместителя премьер-министра. Имеющегося Джона Фробишера все ещё могло хватить для донорства органов — тех, не которых не было резаных, рваных, кислотных или тепловых повреждений из-за действий токлафанов — или для создания не очень целых ростовых костюмов человека для сливинов, что в определенной степени могло бы стать продолжением работы в качестве заместителя премьера, но далеко не в полной.

В обычной ситуации, к человеку в подобном состоянии применялся некий эквивалент милосердия — его убивали, по возможности быстро и безболезненно. В обычной ситуации токлафаны не принимали одного человека за другого — система распознавания образов у них была далеко не самая несовершенная. В этот же раз Мастер, внимательно глядя в специально не поврежденное лицо бывшего заместителя, которого до этого не просто никогда не видел — даже не знал о существовании, приказал его, елико возможно, вылечить. Или хотя бы довести до состояния относительного функционирования.

На что неожиданно отреагировал человек у дальней стены — саркастично заметив, что он обходится Мастеру куда как более экономично, не заставляя тратиться ни на реанимацию, ни на аппарат жизнеобеспечения, ни на лечение вообще. Несколько токлафанов недовольно прогудели, что зато им приходится тратить на него свои силы и время, которые они могли бы направить с большей пользой на других людей, не требующих новой смерти каждый день. Людей, которые умеют оставаться мертвыми.

Именно этот момент выбрал тихий человек Джон Фробишер, чтобы, всхлипнув, стать мертвым и остаться таковым ещё несколько месяцев, вплоть до закрытия временного парадокса.

Именно этот момент вспомнил тихий человек Джон Фробишер несколько лет спустя, когда решил не снабжать наркотическими средствами вид 456 и начал приводить это решение в исполнение. Стоя на мертвыми телами жены и дочерей, глядя на забрызганную кровью — он силился заставить себя думать, что только кровью, без осколков костей и чего слишком густого для жидкости — стену в детской и готовясь приложить пистолет к собственному виску, он вспоминал, как бессмысленно погиб в первый раз из-за того, что оказался не в том месте и не в то время, и думал, что ситуация принципиально с тех пор не изменилась.


End file.
